choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Colt Kaneko
Colt, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance book, is the son of Teppei Kaneko. He is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Colt has dark brown eyes, short black hair and olive skin. He wears a grey shirt under a black motorcycle jacket and currant-red pants. Personality He likes knowing things so he can exploit them, not because he cares. Relationships Your Character Your Character first meet Colt in Chapter 2 at the sideshow that Logan invited you to. Colt thinks you're either in the wrong place or got involved with the wrong crowd, while you just think of him as a narcissistic jerk. If you wear the premium outfit for the sideshow, he says you're trying too hard. At the end of the sideshow, Mr. Kaneko tells you and Logan that Colt is his son. In Chapter 3, if you decide to be polite to him, he doesn't know what to say. If you ask why he seems obsessed with you, he gets flabbergasted. In Chapter 6, he drives you to the DMV to take your driver's license test. He is envious about your relationship with your father, that he respects you, unlike the relationship between him and his own father. Colt tells you that he likes that you're tough and you don't take crap. Afterwards, on your way to get food with them, if you choose to listen to West Coast hip-hop and rap along, Colt says you have taste and is impressed. When his father is injured, you have the option of hugging him or comforting him with words. Teppei Kaneko Teppei is his dad. Both of them are in the Mercy Park Crew gang. Colt had left for college at least two years ago, and is back now on spring break. Teppei tells his crew that Colt will help with the shop but nothing else. Colt is frustrated that he is stuck working the front desk of the garage instead of handling the business that his father assigns to Logan. Colt thinks that Teppei thinks that the younger Kaneko is weak and not good enough for his crew, that Colt is not cut out to carry on his legacy. In Chapter 6, Colt tells you that part of him wants your father to arrest his, but he's upset when he finds Teppei injured and wants to get revenge. Instead, Colt decides to drive in his place. Logan In Chapter 2, Colt meets Logan for the first time, referring to him as your knight in shining armor. When Colt realizes Logan is betting Teppei's car on the race, he immediately signs up for the race too. In Chapter 4, Logan throws the first punch and they fight, partly because of you and your relationship with Logan and partly because of the animosity they have had for each other since meeting. Gallery Other Looks Colt Full View.jpg|Full View Miscellaneous Colt'sMotorcycle.png|Colt's Motorcycle Trivia *The name Colt derives from an abbreviation of Colton which means "coal town". *In Japanese his surname means "doubly accomplished child" or "golden child". It's also a girl's name, since "Ko" is used for girls. *In Chapter 7 he reveals that he dropped out of college for now to help his father. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Criminals